When You Believe
by anatomyfan
Summary: While having a sleep over, Quinn tells Rachel something very important, and how will Rachel react?


**Okay, so here's another Faberry story. The first one in a while. I don't glee blah, blah blah. This is a multichapter fic. Oh, any type of ****criticism** is good, except for the really harsh ones like, you are the worst writer. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**RPOV**

I can't believe she's here. I mean, two weeks ago, she was in a horrible accident that I caused. I should have known not to text her while she was driving. What was I thinking? But the main thing is...Quinn Fabray survived an accident that would normally kill people. I was talking to Finn about Quinn when Quinn rolled up behind us.

"Quinn-" I said as I turned around, but she interrupted me before I could finish speaking.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm fine. My spine is broken, but I am slowly starting to regain feeling in my legs. I could have easily become one of those creepy memorial pages in the yearbook, but by the grace of God, I'm here. Believe it or not ... this is the happiest moment of my life."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. All day, all I could think of is what Quinn said. So, when we-and when I say we I mean myself, Finn, Quinn, Noah, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Brittany, and Santana-were in the library talking about senior ditched day, I spoke after Brittany said about something giving birth.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry." I blurted and she looked over at me and I continued speaking with my head down.

"It was my wedding that you were going to when you got into your car crash, and...you were answering my text message, and now...we're all sitting here, and we're talking about this day that's supposed to be the most amazing and unforgettable day of our high school lives, and we're completely ignoring the fact that she's sitting in that chair? It's not right. It's not right and it shouldn't be like this." I had tears running down my face when I was finished but I didn't try to stop them.

"Well, maybe not but...this is the way it is. My accident, which you did not cause, by the way, does not define me or ruin our senior year. I'm not gonna dwell on this, and neither should any of you, okay? Come here." I got up and slowly walked over to Quinn when she held her arms up.

"Come on." She chuckles. "Come on." I broke down sobbing into her chest.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Here, push me to the bathroom." I pushed her to the bathroom and she locked the door. I walked over to the sink and placed my hands in my face and sobbed some more when I felt a hand rub my legs. I felt sparks shiver up my leg and my heart started fluttering. Finn never made me feel like this before.

"Rachel, I meant what I said. I am going to walk and dance on the stage at Nationals. Now, can you please stop blaming yourself about the accident?"

"But-"

"No! No 'buts' Rachel. Okay?"

I nod and she smiles. I smile back.

"Listen, why don't we have our own Senior Ditch Day? All I want to do is eat and watch movies."

"I'd love to! I'll bring Funny Girl."

"Great, just meet me at five at my place and you can spend the night and we can do what ever we want the next day."

* * *

I was nervous. Daddy was bringing me to Quinn's and my heart started to flutter when I got closer to her place. When we arrived, she was sitting in her chair on the porch, drinking coffee. I get out of the car after saying good-bye to him and walk over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, let's get this started."

Quinn led me into her house, which was beautiful. I have never been inside Quinn's house before.

"Welcome to my house." She said.

"Your home is lovely." I said.

"Let me show you where you will be sleeping." Quinn rolled towards the downstairs den. I follow her into the room. There is a couch on one side, a bed, which I presumed was Quinn's for the time being, and a desk with a computer on it.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me." She said as I put my bag down on the couch.

"Quinn, it's not a problem."

"Okay, the couch pulls out into a bed. I know you hate sleeping on a couch because sleeping on them would ruin your singing voice."

I gasped internally. Nobody ever cared about my singing voice before…well, except for my fathers, but that was it.

"What's with the look on your face?" Quinn asked me after a few moments of silence.

"It's just that…nobody, except for my fathers, cared about my voice."

"Even Finn?" I nodded and she continued.

"That should tell you how much he listens to you. I'm a better listener than him. Go ahead, ask me any question about you."

"Okay. What is my favorite Barbra duet?"

"Get Happy/Happy Days are Here Again with Judy Garland. You sang that with Kurt a few months ago. Next question."

"What is my favorite dessert?"

"Okay, since you are vegan, your favorite dessert is vegan chocolate ice cream with vegan whipped cream with a cherry on top."

I gasp. "That's correct." She smiles at me.

"Rachel, can I ask a personal question?"

"Of course you can." I see her take a deep breath and looks down at her hands in her lap.

"Quinn?"

"I don't know how to say this. It's not going to be easy for me, and I don't want you to interrupt me okay?" I nod my head and she continues.

"Ever since that day in the bridal store when we were shopping for your wedding dress, I kept wondering about the day I was going to get married and who I was going to marry. The only person I though of was you. I'm telling you this because I really don't want you to marry him. He doesn't deserve you. The only person who deserves you is me. I want to make you happy and help you with your dreams, not keep you here in this hellhole and make you a housewife. I know you keep saying you are happy with him, but are you really? However, if you want to stay here and be married to him then I won't stop you. But if you really love him, you should let him go."

I sat there listening to Quinn and I take in every single word she is saying, and the truth is…I never loved Finn. I was more in love with Quinn.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be out sometime next week, but I make no promises.**


End file.
